circulo de pasiones
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: AU-OoC.“Linton pequeñ pueblo de grandes hist”así es com Eric langdon lo califica,desp de conocer la atrapant hist de la flia Murray y el pasional amor que surge en medio de la envidia,los celos y el prejuicio,Dedicad especialment a aglaia H/HR.MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:todos los personajes, salvo unos pocos, pertenecen a la genial rowling...solo jugamos con ellos y nuestra imaginacion.

* * *

Linton.1935

En el sur de Inglaterra, en la campiña, hay un pequeño pueblo pero con grandes historias, su nombre es Linton y allí es donde me dirigí una mañana de inusitada calidez.

Llegue a la dirección dada y observe la imponente casona que se alzaba sobre mí, en otros tiempos majestuosa esa grisácea mansión se veía abandonada por el paso del tiempo y la falta de habitantes, una señora regordeta y algo entrada en años salió de su interior a recibirme con una ancha sonrisa.

-el señor Langdon?-me pregunto. Yo asentí- soy Molly Weasley-se presento extendiendo una mano que tome al instante-bienvenido. Con una cálida sonrisa me indico que la siguiera y así lo hice a través del jardín principal. Pude observar que en el porche había un letrero algo desvencijado pero elegante de todos modos el nombre de "casa Murray" estaba esmerilado en una fina caligrafía.

Cuando la señora Weasley abrió la puerta un espacioso salón me esperaba del otro lado, imagine que miles de fiestas debieron de celebrarse allí y casi podía oír la música y la risa de la gente frívola y deseosa de contacto social, una magnifica araña de luces colgaba desde el medio del recinto dándole un aire mas elegante si eso era posible.

-este es el salón principal-me informo mi guía-espacioso, elegante-me lo describió, ignorando que en mi fuero interno había usado las mismas cualidades para describirlo. Mas las siguientes palabras de la agradable señora quedaron ahogadas por mi creciente curiosidad, bajo el gran hogar que se hallaba a la derecha colgaban dos imponentes retratos.

-el señor y la señora Murray?-pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Algo así-me contesto dubitativa la mujer, lo que provoco aun más mi curiosidad y la mire con verdaderos signos de interrogación en mis pupilas.

-él es el señor Murray, el antiguo dueño de la casa y ella es su hija la señorita Hermione Murray.-me informo.

Conforme me acerque descubrí la notoria diferencia de edad entre ambos y sonreí ante la perspectiva de que era una suerte de que tan joven y bonita muchachita no confinara su existencia a un ser tan mayor, no podía negar que el señor Murray era muy atractivo y denotaba incluso en el oleo el aire de elegancia que lo envolvía pero la bella joven constaba no solamente con sus atributos sino con la vitalidad de la juventud y la frescura que esta le proporcionaba. Observándolos mas de cerca y con mayor detenimiento se podía deducir que eran parientes, ambos tenían el cabello castaño, el lo llevaba bastante corto y a ella le caía en una larga cascada de bucles compartían además el mismo tono de tez y unas pecas rebeldes, solo sus ojos eran distintos mientras los de ella eran castaños, brillantes y algo misteriosos los de el eran negros como la más oscuras de las noches y bastantes duros.

-si subimos la escalera podremos ver otros cuartos igual de interesantes-me apuro delicadamente la mujer sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. La seguí a través de la ancha escalera que estaba al medio del lugar bifurcándose en el descanso tomando por el ala de la derecha. En el ancho pasillo había más retratos.

-el resto de los hijos del señor Murray-me indico la señora Weasley, a esas alturas ya sabedora de mi enorme curiosidad, me pregunte internamente que tendría de especial la hija del retrato del salón que no se hallaba junto al resto pero no me anime a aventurar y si la señora Weasley intuyo mi duda tampoco la disipo.

-ginevbra y Ronald Murray-me dijo indicándome el primer cuadro.-mellizos.

Observe atentamente la pintura, un joven sonreía con franqueza, era pelirrojo y también tenía pecas, tan alto pero no tan elegante como su padre tomaba de un hombro en una actitud cariñosa pero defensiva a su melliza, la joven en cuestión era la más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida aun más que su hermana, incluso en el oleo su belleza era avasallante y no podía imaginarme como seria en vivo y en directo. Imagine que en todo caso sería más propio que aquella joven deidad fuese la favorita de cualquiera, pensamiento que solo acrecentó mi curiosidad por los dotes que tendría la otra joven para opacar a su bella hermana ante los ojos de su padre. Contemple unos minutos más a la señoría cuyos ojos eran del chocolate y su cabello lacio y pelirrojo cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta que la señora volvió a hablar.

-y ella es luna Murray-continuo la señora Weasley, retire mi vista del primer oleo para dar con la imagen de un ángel. Pero de repente algo capto mi atención, el ángel era rubio.-no son muy parecidos entre ellos-comente, tratando de no sonar grosero ni impertinente. Mi guía soltó una risilla que interprete como respuesta a una pregunta que parecía ser costumbre.

-bueno- me dijo-la señorita Hermione es el vivo retrato de su padre- la señoritos en cambio-señalo el cuadro de los mellizos-son iguales a su madre- y la señorita luna..Bueno-dijo divertida-ella se aclaraba el pelo desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre quiso distinguirse de la familia y con ese comentario y miles de preguntas consecuentes por hacer me llevo a recorrer el resto de la mansión.

-la familia Murray ha sido la última en habitar la casa?-inquirí pretendiendo que sonara al azar, no pensaba dejar, bajo ningún punto de vista, mi curiosidad insatisfecha.

-así es- me contesto la mujer- el señor simón Murray, el padre del señor Murray del retrato, compro esta casona y la hizo una gran mansión, con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.

-debe ser una historia muy feliz-trate de adivinar.

-en un comienzo lo fue-balbuceo en un suspiro y al mirarla al rostro percibí la súbita cortina de tristeza que encapoto sus ojos y me pregunte qué tipo de desgracias habían caído sobre esas paredes y de qué triste manera había influido sobre esa agradable mujer.

-de todos modos es una historia muy larga-dijo luego de un rato al ver que me había quedado en señas de oír mas, me hubiera gustado replicarle que las historias largas me fascinaban pero me pareció que sería una añadidura demasiado insolente.

-almorzara en el pueblo? Me pregunto a lo que conteste que aun no tenía planes.

-quizás al señor le gustaría acompañarme y ahorrarse así un viaje de vuelta para seguir recorriendo la estancia?- me sondeo- a mí la idea me parecía absolutamente aceptable pero mi recato no quería abusar de su confianza y amabilidad.

-si a su marido no le indispone mi presencia? Le pregunte.

Oh-dijo despejando la idea con la mano-él hace tiempo que no me acompaña y me gustaría contar con compañía.

Y así sin más con una sonrisa de cierre por mi parte nos dirigimos a la pequeña casa aledaña.

La casa de la señora Weasley se encontraba a pocos metros de la mansión como una dependencia de la misma, sospeche que había sido construido con esa idea. El pequeño jardín que la antecedía estaba rodeado de madreselvas y enredaderas que subían hasta las paredes y unos setos que la flaqueaban.

El aroma del almuerzo pronto se coló por mis pulmones y urgió a mi estomago, la señora Weasley charlaba animadamente mientras de espaldas a mi revolvía en su sartén una mezcla de verduras y carne. Me converso y conto sobre todos los valles, colinas y recovecos de linton y de la ciudad que se hallaba a unos kilómetros. Sus historias eran muy interesantes pero una primaria se ganaba en mi mente y parecía que no tenía intención de mencionarla.

-esto está realmente delicioso-dije con un énfasis real cuando probé el primer bocado del almuerzo. Ella me sonrió complacida – para mí es un placer la cocina, solo que no tengo a quien cocinarle desde hace mucho tiempo.- me dijo con cierta nostalgia que pretendió ocultar. Quise preguntar por su marido pero ignoraba cuál podía ser su paradero y no creí oportuno curiosear.

-su casa es muy bella-le dije en un intento de animarla.

-no tanto como la que usted pretende comprar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-así que seremos vecinos?-pregunte con entusiasmo.

Ella negó –quizás solo un tiempo, hasta que consiga comprador.

-piensa irse usted de aquí?-inquirí esta vez con menos ánimos.

-linton ha sido mi hogar, esta casa y la mansión han sido testigos de mi vida pero es hora de partir-susurro con pesar.

-yo que pensaba contratar sus servicios-exclame, ella me miro sorprendida-ya sabe-le dije-para la cocina y algún que otro quehacer- mis palabras debieron darle gracia porque soltó una carcajada- ya no estoy en edad-me explico al ver mi perplejidad- los años de ama de llaves en la mansión han caducado.

-así que usted fue su ama de llaves? –me interese. La señora asintió-y mi madre antes que yo, ella servía al señor Murray, y su hijo y yo fuimos hermanos de leche-me conto mientras dirigía la vista a un portarretrato de la cómoda. Y sin darme cuenta me vi inmerso en la historia de vida de los Murray y de la misma señora que tenia sentada enfrente.

-Simón Murray era un hombre en extremo bondadoso-me dijo mientras me acercaba un portarretrato en el podía ver a un hombre de aspecto serio pero bonachón de cabello rubiáceo y bigotes a tono rodeado de tres niños, la pequeña pelirroja debía ser mi anfitriona y a juzgar por el parecido con el mayor el segundo debía ser el ultimo señor Murray- el es Arthur-me informo mientras deslizaba un dedo por la figura del joven flacucho y pelirrojo-él era el hijo del encargado del ganado y los tres nos criamos juntos. El señor Murray jamás hizo diferencias entre Arthur, John y yo, se preocupo siempre por nuestro bienestar y por nuestra educación y nosotros éramos felices jugando en el campo y ayudando por aquí y por allá cuando nuestras travesuras nos daban descanso pero con el paso del tiempo la diferencia social comenzó a hacerse notoria, el señorito John debía profundizar sus estudios para dirigir algún día los negocios de su padre por lo que partió a un internado por deseo de su madre a los nueve años hasta los dieciocho, Arthur y yo por nuestra parte debíamos comprometernos más en aprender los oficios de nuestros respectivos padres.

-La separación fue dura para los tres pero por lo menos Arthur y yo nos teníamos en cambio el pobre John estaba realmente solo, eso agregado a que no era un niño muy sociable por lo que no forjo ninguna amistad verdadera con ningún niño. Aun recuerdo el día que volvió del internado-me dijo mientras sus ojos viajaban años atrás- era un bello muchacho, esbelto y elegante un aura de misterio y admiración lo rodeaba, serio hasta la medula solo sonrió cuando nos reconoció a Arthur y a mí al borde del camino a la mansión. Nos estrecho y nos felicito por nuestro compromiso, poco meses después celebramos nuestra boda con una pequeña fiesta y John fue nuestro padrino.-me acerco ante mí la foto de su boda, ella era apenas una adolescente de no más de 18 años y el joven no debía de tener mucho mas, lucían jóvenes, radiantes y enamorados.

-sin embargo nuestra amistad no fue la misma-continuo con su relato-y no me refiero a la intensidad pero entre el trabajo y la vida de casados poco tiempo teníamos disponible con Arthur y el señorito vivía de reunión en reunión en pos de la obstinación de su madre en encontrarle una esposa. Obviamente no tardo en encontrarla, el irradiaba todo lo que una señorita y una familia pretensiosa añoraba, dinero, belleza, juventud y salud. Todas las muchachitas desfallecían por él, si usted hubiese visto como visitaban la mansión tratando de exponerse como la mejor elección!-exclamo risueña.

-supongo que se abra quedado con la belleza del pueblo-aventure recordando a la joven ginevbra y el parecido que mi interlocutora me había dicho que tenia con su madre. Ella asintió –la señorita Annette masen fue la electa, era una jovencita muy bella pero sospecho que John no la eligió por eso, ella era ante todo obediente y de un espíritu tranquilo, lo que el requería. La boda no tardo en celebrarse apurada por los impacientes padres de ella y mi entusiasta señora. Así que al cabo de un año nos vimos casados tanto Arthur como yo y nuestro estimado John.

-todo en la casa Murray era dicha y progreso, la señora Cecilia, la madre de John, era tan feliz que celebraba fiestas continuamente para mostrarle a todos su gran dicha, el señor simón solía estar continuamente de viaje por lo que su hijo no podía escapar a la tarea de anfitrión que le adjudico su madre, además él y la señora annette eran sus principales motivos de exposición por lo que era imposible que se escapara no antes de pasar una hora como mínimo de contacto social. El señor solía invitarnos en calidad de amigos pero como yo estaba a punto de dar a luz asistimos solamente una vez, además la señora Cecilia siempre encontraba la forma de requerir nuestros servicios ineludiblemente lo que mal predisponía de peor manera a su hijo.

Aun recuerdo esa fiesta-me dijo- todos estaban muy elegantes y ostentosos, charlaban, bailaban y bebían. La señora Cecilia hablaba animadamente con cuanta persona considerara influyente y beneficiosa para sí mientras su nuera sentada en un rincón trataba de simular que movía sus pies al compas de la música, de vez en vez le echaba una mirada a su esposo que imperturbable era arrastrado por su madre aquí y allá. Cuando finalmente logro zafarse de ella fue en su busca para que se largaran de allí, la señora annette con una última mirada de añoranza miro el baile y se retiro a su cuarto. No es que me compadeciera mucho de ella con respecto al taciturno carácter de mi amo y amigo ya que no era de mi entero agrado pues era vanidosa y clasista pero no esencialmente una mala persona y realmente amaba a John y si había accedido a casarse con él había sido por ese sentimiento y no por obtener el título de señora Murray, ella adoraba el suelo por el que el pisaba pero yo sabía que eso no era suficiente para hacerla feliz ni a él tampoco.

-O por lo menos pensé eso hasta un 19 de septiembre día en que la señora Annette se gano un lugar irrevocable en el corazón de su esposo, lugar, me atrevo a aventurar, no se hubiera ganado si no hubiese dado a luz a su hija mayor.

-la niña fue la luz de sus ojos desde el momento en que esta respiro y solo tenia tiempo y atenciones para ella. La señora Cecilia no tardo en querer organizar una fiesta "-Molly, Molly-recuerdo que me llamo-ve corriendo al pueblo y encarga papel del más fino para las invitaciones! Quiero que todos conozcan a la belleza de nieta que tengo! , yo asentía frenética ante tanta felicidad cuando vi al señor John, como no con su hija en brazos, dirigirse hacia nosotras. –ni se te ocurra madre!-exclamo evidentemente alterado, ambas lo miramos extrañadas ante su reacción incomprendida- no quiero nada de fiestas, no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hija, si lo haces te detestare por el resto de mi vida! Y así sin más dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

La señora Weasley hizo un silencio y aproveche para opinar.

-qué extraño!-me sorprendí.

-eso mismo pensé yo-me dijo la mujer- pero esa fue la primera de tantas actitudes que me hicieron repetir la misma frase.

-y luego que sucedió?-,me interese.

-obviamente la fiesta no se celebro- me dijo como sorprendida por mi duda-John era implacable y testarudo tanto que solíamos recordarle que la niña también debía pasar tiempo con su madre y así y todo nos costaba convencerlo agregado a que la niña lloraba desconsoladamente cada vez que se alejaba de su padre.

-y la señora annette? Ella que opinaba al respecto?-inquirí cada vez mas interesado por el rumbo de la historia.

-ella despreciaba a la niña-dijo para mi sorpresa-no es que lo dijera-aclaro-pero yo lo veía, como la miraba con reproche, con celos y a medida que fue creciendo se intensificaron todos aquellos sentimientos, la señora annette culpaba a su hija de haberle robado el poco amor de John, y por si eso fuera poco quedo muy enferma luego del nacimiento de la beba.

- aunque eso no impidió que quedara embarazada por segunda vez,-me dijo- cuando Hermione tenía apenas un año nacieron los mellizos Ronald y ginevbra.

-al contrario de su hija mayor la señorita ginevbra fue el amor incondicional de su madre y su abuela, como habrá visto su belleza era avasallante y todo el que la veía no podía evitar amarla de una u otra manera por lo que se convirtió en el centro de todos los elogios y admiraciones. Ambas mujeres se sentían orgullosas de ella y consideraban que todo el mundo debía hacerlo, debe ser por eso que la niña tuvo el carácter más arrogante y soberbio que he visto en toda mi vida.-exclamo.

-y su padre, el también la admiraba? Pregunte intuyendo la respuesta.

-para el Ginny era una persona mas-respondió conforme a mi intuición-lo que despertaba la ira de la niña y los celos a su hermana mayor. Ronald –comenzó a cambiar de tema-fue el favorito del señor simon por ser el primer hombre y continuador de su estirpe y por la misma razón gano también la simpatía de su padre.

-y la tercera niña?-me interese.

-bueno ella nació dos años después y termino de deteriorar la endeble salud de mi ama, luna siempre ha sido mi favorita-me confesó-ella fue el ángel dentro del infierno.

Mi curiosidad inevitablemente fue en aumento incesablemente.

Qué clase de infierno había caído sobre aquellas vidas? Que secretos, prohibiciones, tabúes escondían aquellos bellos rostros.

Cuanto sabría yo de todo aquello?


	2. soberbia y necedad

**Capitulo 2 soberbia y necedad**

* * *

-espero que aun tenga espacio en su estomago!-me dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba sonriente con una tarta de manzanas en sus manos.

Lo cierto era que si había algún recóndito espacio en mi estomago era demasiado minúsculo hasta para una miga de pan pero no deseaba desairarla, además el aroma de aquel postre era sumamente tentador para ser rechazado por alguien que gozara de un mínimo sentido común.

Ella sonrió aun mas cuando asentí frenético y se apresuro a buscar unos platos y preparar un té con tanto entusiasmo que me pregunte cuanto tiempo hacia que aquella amable señora no contaba con compañía.

-bueno supongo que querrá seguir escuchando la historia-me dijo sin intención de que sonara a pregunta.

-supone bien-le conteste a pesar de que era una respuesta obvia.

-John deseo que sus hijos crecieran con el nuestro-me dijo mientras servía el humeante te- Harry, ese es el nombre de mi niño, congenio perfectamente con Ronald pero con las niñas…-dijo perdiéndose en algún recuerdo.

-demasiado consentidas-aventure mas para animarla a continuar que con intenciones de adivinar.

-con Hermione siempre tuvo una conexión especial, eran muy amigos y Ginny se limito a ignorarlo hasta que noto el interés que despertaba en su hermana. Supongo que relatarle antes de que Hermione tuviera menos de 12 años es una pérdida de tiempo aunque no puedo dejar de hacer mención a la terrible perdida del señor simón Murray dos años después del nacimiento de dicha niña, - me dijo y haciendo una pausa de respeto melancólica continuo- fue una tarde muy parecida a esta en la que supongo todo comenzó…

-yo cuidaba las flores de mi jardín y vi a la pequeña Hermione sentada llorando sobre ese árbol-indico señalándome un viejo sauce por la ventana de la cocina.

-que te sucede Hermione? Le pregunto mi hijo con voz apenada.

-ron no quiere ser mi esposo dice que prefiere ser un soldado! –se quejo la niña.- y no puedo ser madre soltera!-continuo lamentándose horrorizada ante esa perspectiva mientras señalaba a su muñeca y estallaba en un mar de lagrimas.

-yo puedo ser tu esposo-se ofreció mi niño alborozado mientras miraba el suelo avergonzado.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa tan radiante y satisfecha que Harry se puso tan colorado como el cabello de su mejor amigo.

-eso es imposible!-canturreo una voz burlona, Ginny se acercaba sonriente, su vestido blanco ondeaba al compas de su paso dándole un aire angelical.

-explícate!-le exigió de mal modo su hermana mientras la observaba cerrar la sombrilla y resguardarse bajo la sombre del enorme sauce.

-es pobre-le respondió cruel y lacónica.

En ese instante quise aporrear a esa malvada y narcisista niña-me dijo con dolor en sus ojos-si usted hubiese visto el rostro de sufrimiento de mi hijo por aquella humillación me entendería.

-la entiendo-le conteste sincero ante su justificación de ira.

-pero Hermione se me adelanto-continuo satisfecha con mi respuesta.- Recuerdo que se incorporo con tanto ímpetu! Como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado desde el suelo. – pues nos casaremos de todos modos!-le grito mientras apretaba furiosa los puños contra su cuerpo como si así pudiese controlar los temblores de su anatomía. Harry trabajara duro!-le dijo cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a mi hijo exigiendo una afirmación.

-así es!-la corroboro aun avergonzado y dolido por las palabras de cada hermana.

Ginny frunció el ceño descontenta con aquel curso de la conversación.- se lo diré a mama y a la abuela y también a papa y ellos te lo prohibirán!-chillo furiosa tirando al suelo su sombrilla, el pecho le subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración violenta, miraba a los niños con aire ofendido pero raramente contenta, de seguro por haber encontrado algún argumento fuerte a su favor.

-entonces escaparemos antes!-le refuto Hermione y sacándole la lengua piso su sombrilla al levantarse y tomando de la mano a mi niño salieron corriendo al campo.

-corre Harry, corre!-le gritaba y la risa de ambos inundo de música el lugar.

-le diré a mama, le diré a mama!-seguía chillando Ginny, tomo su sombrilla y le rasgo la suave tela- le diré lo que me has hecho-continuo gritando-le diré que me has golpeado y dañado la sombrilla que me obsequio-pero su hermana y mi hijo ya habían desaparecido ni sus risas se escuchaban ya, se habían mimetizado con la verde pradera y el canto de los zorzales, la señorita Ginny pareció percatarse de esta situación y de la poca importancia que sus amenazas tenían y dando un grito de rabia volvió hecha una fiera por el sedero que había llegado de vuelta a su casa.

-jamás se me ocurrió pensar que había algún tipo de sinceridad en aquella promesa infantil.-me dijo con pesar.

–Harry trabajaba duro día y noche, su sueño era estudiar medicina-me conto con orgullo-y ahorraba cada centavo que producía, el señor John admiro desde temprano la capacidad y el empeño de mi hijo por lo que se comprometió a conseguirle una plaza y una beca en la mejor universidad, pero Harry siempre fue muy orgulloso y quiso conseguir sus logros por sus propios medios sin ayuda de nadie, mucho menos del padre de la niña que lo llamo "pobre" tan despectivamente. Las discriminadoras palabras de aquella cruel criatura quedaron grabadas a fuego en el corazón de mi hijo pues ellas marcaban su diferencia social.- razono.-claro que para una persona sin prejuicios y que sabe que Dios nos hizo a todos a su imagen y semejanza son patrañas pero la gente adinerada! Bueno, ellos son harina de otro costal, se creen que vamos tras su dinero, tras la escala social!-exclamo horrorizada e indignada .-como si necesitáramos de ello para ser felices y capaces! –Continuo hablando enojada- mi hijo era mucho más guapo e inteligente que cualquier ricachón del pueblo, a los 17 años ya sabía tanto o más que sus tutores rurales y daba algunas clases a los niños del lugar, todas las jovencitas estaban tras su rastro-recordó con gracia y agrego sin tanta-pero el solo tenía ojos para una.

-en ese entonces-continuo con su relato luego de unos segundos- las señoritas de la casa grande viajaban a Londres varios meses del año, una señora de la ciudad, madame pince, que era muy culta había tenido la genial idea de ser una especie de institutriz grupal, un grupo reducidos de señoritas de la más alta alcurnia se hospedaban en su recinto por un periodo aproximado de seis meses para recibir clases de refinamiento, aprendían desde organizar una velada hasta saber qué color de vestido era más conveniente usar depende el efecto que se pretendía dar y hasta en sintonía con el clima! Si tenían algún potencial como canto o tocar algún instrumento se le explotaba sino aprendían unas lecciones básicas, también de bordado, de escritura y lectura. En fin todos los requisitos que esta ingeniosa señora, que agrando sus arcas gracias a esta idea, consideraba necesaria tuviera una joven moderna y preparada para un enlazamiento provechoso.

-matrimonio?-aventure sorprendido.

Ella asintió- al final del año se organizaba una fiesta donde acudían jóvenes en edad de contraer nupcias.

-digamos que exponía la mercancía refinada-dije con ironía.

-las mismas palabras dijo el señor John cuando regreso de Londres con sus hijas, imagínese su indignación! La señoras Cecilia y annete en cambio volvieron sumamente conformes y felices. Como era de esperarse la señorita Ginny con su belleza había cautivado a más de uno a pesar de tener solo 16 años y de que había mujeres más maduras en el lugar. Todos ellos eran hombres importantes y adinerados pero uno de ellos sobresalía no solo en importancia y libras sino también en admiración, su nombre era blaise zabini , dueño de una flota de barcos y demás transportes que comerciaba de Inglaterra a todo el mundo.

-todo fue un revuelo al regreso de las señoritas de Londres, la disconformidad y la indignación del señor Murray en contrapartida con la felicidad irritante de la señora Cecilia y el eco de su nuera. La egolatría insoportable de la señorita Ginny y el carácter acido y cada vez más soberbio de la señorita Hermione, la cual se había destacado en literatura y consideraba a todo ser viviente indigno para ella sentimiento alentado por su padre.

-esta insoportable te lo juro- le decía ron una tarde a Harry en la que nos había venido a visitar,.-ayer hizo llorar a padma patil diciéndole que ya no podría recibir sus visitas por qué estar rodeada de gente ignorante la contaminaba! Harry solo se limito a mirarlo de soslayo pero no emitió opinión, tal vez porque yo estaba allí atenta a su respuesta aunque pretendía disimularlo o porque la señorita no había ido a visitarlo desde su llegada y eso lo tenía tan de mal humor y desorientado que no quería ni escuchar su nombre.

-y se digno a visitarlo finalmente?-pregunte curioso.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta-a la tarde siguiente de la visita del señorito Ronald cuando ya hacia una semana del regreso de Londres de las señoritas, estaba recogiendo las sabanas del tendal cuando la vi caminando hacia mi inmersa en un libro de lectura.

-Molly!-me saludo altiva- no te había visto! Es que vengo tan entretenida con esta lectura! Exclamo con un ímpetu excesivo mientras blandía el libro ante mí con una ancha sonrisa-filosofía- me dijo con orgullo pedante. Yo le sonreí mientras seguía recogiendo las sabanas, la verdad es que me entristeció pensar que su hermano tenía razón aquella muchachita era la soberbia en persona.

-está muy bien que se eduque señorita-le conteste tratando de dejarla conforme con mi respuesta para seguir con mi trabajo.

-también he leído algo de economía-siguió hablando con más orgullo todavía-y hasta he escrito poemas-me dijo en un susurro.

-tal vez algún día a la señorita le guste leérmelos- le dije sin saber que decirle en realidad.

-cuanto me gustaría Molly pero son íntimos!-se excuso mientras se reía como tonta yo la mire anonadada pues no entendía esa reacción- son de amor!-murmuro como explicándome su arrebato de risitas.

Yo la mire estupefacta y me pregunte que podría saber aquella niña soberbia del amor nunca imagine que tal vez no debería haberla subestimado, sin embargo se lo pregunte.

-yo sé mucho del amor Molly-me contesto súbitamente ofendida ante mi duda y luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que se dedico a observarme me pregunto por Harry.

Ni bien su nombre salió de sus labios la mire sorprendida y comprendí que su animada conversación solo había sido un letargo para tomar valor.

-el está muy bien señorita-le afirme con una excesiva exaltación –gracias por preguntar. Y juntando la ropa limpia me dispuse a tomar el camino hacia la casa grande dando así por zanjado el tema.

-ha preguntado por mi?-inquirió en tono desesperado, mientras me alejaba, la mire sobre el hombro y decidí fingir que no la había escuchado por su parte la señorita no volvió a insistir.

-cuando llegue a casa y vi a mi hijo decidí guardarme la pequeña conversación, por un lado temía que Harry se enterase de alguna manera y me recriminara ante mi silencio pero por el otro…de alguna forma..-se mantuvo en silencio como meditando sus siguientes palabras, al cabo de unos instantes continuo como si a pesar de haberse tomado un tiempo para decidirlas estas no pudieran salir con naturalidad- sabia que aquella nueva persona en la que se había transformado la señorita Murray haría sufrir a mi hijo mas con su presencia que con su ausencia.- soltó finalmente

-mas la distancia entre ambos no fue demasiado prolongada, a los pocos días mientras recogía unas verduras para el almuerzo en la huerta escuche unas voces acaloradas en medio de una discusión que provenían del frente de la casa.

-entonces porque has venido hasta aquí?-vociferaba mi hijo con resentimiento.

-tendrías que estar agradecido!- la voz incrédula ,por una reacción tan hostil, de mi señorita llego pronto a mis odios.

-claro!, es bueno saber de que por lo menos soy digno de que me dirijas la palabras-le escupió con ironía y dolor.

Ella guardo silencio pero luego en un murmullo casi inaudible le dijo- ya no somos niños-. Harry resoplo pero no emitió silaba y con su orgullo evidentemente herido adivine que se metió en la casa cuando escuche el azote de la puerta. Espere unos minutos para aparecerme pues mi semblante de consternación delataría mi involuntaria escucha pero cuando lo hice la señorita aun permanecía plantada en el umbral con la vista fija donde supuse habría estado Harry parado. Su rostro estaba rígido, no mostraba emoción alguna y si experimento algún tipo de sentimiento mi presencia no pareció perturbarla o tal vez ni siquiera se dio por aludida de mi aparición.

-señorita se le ofrece algo? Esta usted bien?- le pregunte sin pensarlo y comenzando a sentirme preocupada ante su estatismo.

-papa quiere que vayas al pueblo Molly y que organices a la servidumbre dentro de dos días vendrán visitas-me dijo en un tono alegre que me desubico totalmente –visitas importantes-enmarco con pedantería y soberbia- y sin decir más dio media vuelta de regreso a su casa con un andar tranquilo y alegre de los mas hipócrita que se podría simular.

-la identidad de la importante visita no tardo en saberse por todo Linton, imagínese que no todos los días visita estos pagos un importante dueño de flotas y transportes comerciales!- dijo como justificación del cotilleo.

-Como era de esperarse la señora Cecilia tomo las riendas de la organización del importante evento y entre una insoportable emocionalidad e histeria nos mantuvo a todos los empleados de la casa Murray ocupados en uno u otro quehacer, obviamente para ella la vajilla nunca estaba bien pulida o nuestros delantales demasiado blancos por lo que vivía quejándose constantemente hasta que me pido por favor que todo pasara por mi supervisacion antes de la suya ya que consideraba que era la única competente y debía obedecerla en consideración a sus nervios destrozados.

-qué locura!-exclame aquejumbrado solo de imaginarme aquellos días.

-no tenía tiempo siquiera de dormir! Fue una verdadera proeza organizar todo aquello y dejar conforme a la señora Cecilia en tan solo dos días! Y ni siquiera me volví loca con el berrinche de último momento de la señorita Ginny!-dijo como sorprendiéndose de su misma cordura.

-la misma mañana antes de que llegara la visita-me conto- la señorita Ginny estallo en un ataque de nervios cuando quiso disponer de sus vestidos nuevos especialmente mandados a pedir a Londres y estos no habían llegado aun.

-como puede ser!-gritaba a viva voz mientras tiraba el ultimo florero sano de su habitación.

-cálmate querida-trataba de tranquilizarla en vano su abuela.

-como quieres que me calme si esta misma tarde llega el señor zabini y no tengo mis vestidos?-chillo estruendosamente explotando en un llanto histérico y más bien exagerado.

-pero tú no necesitas ropas nuevas para resaltar tu hermosura Ginny-le dijo en un intento pacificador su hermana menor. La aludida la fulmino con la mirada-como se te ocurre que voy a recibirlo con estos harapos?-espeto violenta-como se nota que no sabes lo importante que es este hombre niña tonta!

-déjala Luna- dijo la señorita Hermione en su defensa-obviamente Ginny tiene motivos para enloquecerse si sus hermosos vestidos no llegan puesto que belleza es lo único que tiene para ofrecer.

-tu ni eso tienes, y déjame decirte que tu inteligencia-dijo con burla esta última palabra-no te ayudara mucho a la hora de conseguir un buen marido, tendrás que terminar conformándote con algún inculto y pobre-remarco-muchacho- y comenzó a reírse con sorna mirándome con intención, la señorita Hermione capto la burla sin dificultad y se puso tan morada de bronca que las palabras no salían de su boca por lo que se quedo callada, yo también lo hice pero por otras razones pues sabía muy bien que decirle a aquella jovencita del demonio y ya sea por una sumisión obligatoria o por la misma bronca que nos mantuvo mudas a ambas dejamos a la señorita Ginny con una sensación de triunfo y suficiencia disfrutada en su rostro.

-tu habrás enviado correctamente la solicitud a madame malkin?-me interrogo de repente, clavando sus ojos chispeantes en mi, acababa de encontrar una nueva culpable para la ausencia de sus vestidos.

-lo hice señorita-le respondí firmemente y he recibido la confirmación de madame malkin del envió y el precio.

-pues si así hubiese sido estarían ya aquí no?-me pregunto sarcástica, poniendo evidentemente en duda mi veracidad.

-señorita disculpe- una de las criadas venia apresurada con unas grandes cajas en las manos –esto acaba de llegar, el de la oficina de correos me ha dicho que disculpe el retraso pero se le había roto una carreta por lo que se retrasaron todos los envíos.

De mejor humor la señorita Ginny corrió hacia la criada quitándole los paquetes de los brazos.

-creo que alguien merecer una disculpa-dijo una voz celestial, mire directamente a la dueña, luna se había parado para salir de la habitación y alternaba la mirada entre Ginny y yo.

- si claro- respondió sin ganas la aludida-Molly quiero que llames a Kate y Luisa para que me ayuden a vestirme –me ordeno en voz seca y sin mirarme.

-que niña tan insoportable!-exclame sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras, no podía creer que alguien tan bello como Ginny Murray fuera tan horrible por dentro.

-tengo la esperanza de que en el fondo no eran defectos innatos, esencialmente no eran malas personas- la mire estupefacto por sus palabras y el uso del plural.

-vera, ni el joven ron ni la señorita Luna, si bien eran objeto de estima de sus padres y su abuela no eran de su preferencia y ellos son distintos en cuanto a personalidad se refiere-me explico delatándose que también se refería a Hermione y no solo a Ginny.

Yo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su convicción, pues a mi parecer cuando un árbol nace torcido por más esfuerzos que se pongan en enderezarlo y aunque se logren ciertos resultados, al final su esencia triunfa, en este caso la soberbia y/o necedad de ambas hermanas, pero me imagine que la estima que les había tenido la cegaba en cierta medida por lo que no me anime a contradecirla.

-luego de unas horas agitantes-continuo con su relato al no ver mi respuesta, en realidad no sé si esperaba una-volví a mi hogar para descansar un poco ya que tendría que volver a la hora de la cena al trabajo. Cuando abrí la puerta Harry estaba envuelto en su traje de etiqueta negro echándose el cabello azabache hacia atrás mientras silbaba una canción al compas de su pie derecho.

-estas invitado? Inquirí mas asustada que sorprendida, el me sonrió- ron quiere algo de compañía normal entre medio de tanta pompa soberbia, esas fueron sus palabras- me dijo risueño y se volvió al espejo.

-no tendrías que ir-clame en un suspiro, el se acerco a mi-ya lo sé- me confesó-pero sabes lo insistente que es Ron y es mi amigo- y plantándome un beso siguió con su tarea. –Prometo acordarme de ti cuando vea mi rostro en la cuchara-bromeo como para contrarrestar mi evidente preocupación y descontento.

-no será necesario.-le respondí decidida a sacarme aquellos pesares de mi mente-tendrás mi rostro ahí mismo sirviéndote la cena.

-entonces será como una noche cualquiera-volvió a bromear.

Mi curiosidad se disparo instantáneamente, el saber que el hijo de aquella amable señora iba asistir a aquella prometedora cena con semejante crisoles de personalidades era suficiente.

* * *

Hola a todos ya he terminado este nuevo capítulo que me ha costado ja, se que los personajes son horribles! No me maten, es que para la historia es necesario…..aparte bueno en cierto sentido quiero plasmar ciertas deficiencias humanas y como aquellos nos marca y nos condiciona, igual hay personajes queribles…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, elogios, etc. también a los que leen y no lo dejan. Caro,


	3. la cena

**Capitulo 3 la cena.**

* * *

Ni siquiera mi ávida imaginación podía permitirse recrear aquel episodio del que iba a ser testigo tantas facetas entremezcladas me imposibilitaban alguna aproximación.

-pero que tarde se ha hecho!-exclamo la señora Weasley extrayéndome de mis cavilaciones- será mejor que nos demos prisa para recorrer el resto de la casa sin que nos sorprenda el anochecer. Mi cara de "desesperación" debió de ser terriblemente sugerente porque al verme una risilla contenida broto de su boca.

-no se preocupe seguiré con el relato en el transcurso - me dijo con ademanes tranquilizadores y así emprendimos nuestro camino a través del sendero a la casa grande con el canto de los pájaros como fondo.

-la llegada del joven zabini fue propia de alguien importante-comenzó-ostentosa y despampanante, todo lo que lo rodeaba, su transporte último modelo junto con su cochero y criado ataviados en uniformes, denotaban su poderío y lo mucho que a él le gustaba demostrarlo. – Cuando uno lo veía creía que si ese hombre hacia algún tipo de esfuerzo transpiraría libras-bromeo y yo secunde su risa cantarina. – las mismas libras que brillaban en los ojos de mis señoras!.

-cuando se lo recibió la comitiva fue presidida por el sr John y su hija mayor. –Bienvenido a casa Murray-lo saludo lacónico y formal. El joven zabini le dio las gracias y ambos se tomaron de las manos. –tiene una hacienda muy hermosa-lo elogio-como la señora que la encabeza y mirando a la señorita Hermione se inclino ante ella, no hubo tiempo de aclarar el malentendido pues la señorita Ginny que se había empeñado en retrasarse, considerando la acción como impactante en vez de descortés, apareció bajando las escaleras. –sr sabini!-exclamo con una ancha sonrisa que hizo parpadear al interpelado.

-en ese entonces unos pasos apresurados retumbaron –menos mal que no somos los únicos que llegamos tarde!- vocifero el joven Ronald, que dispensaba de todo acto de decorosa formalidad, y empujando sin querer a su melliza al pasar a su lado se planto al pie de las escaleras bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su abuela, la cual, como se imaginara paso desapercibida. –mi hijo-continuo-apareció a los segundos por donde lo había hecho su amigo pero a su contrario bajo las escaleras lentamente y con una sonrisa de disculpa, al pasar junto a la señorita Ginny que se hallaba sujeta a la baranda por el traspié y encolerizada por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención como fue su propósito, le ofreció la mano pero esta ni se digno a mirarlo y descendió los pocos escalones que quedaban con la mayor elegancia que pudo reunir.

-el mellizo de la señorita ginebvra-adivino el invitado mirando al pelirrojo que asintió presentándose. – y este joven otro hermano o pariente quizás?-aventuro al ver mi hijo.

Un carraspeo irónico se escucho y todos se giraron donde estaba la señorita Ginny –él es el hijo de la criada-enfatizo despectiva.

-aunque mas educado y presentable que algunas señoritas- dijo con bronca contenida la señorita Hermione ironizando con desdén la última palabra lo que le granjeo una mirada cargada de odio de su hermana.

-Harry es el hijo de unas grandes personas que me han brindado el milagro de su amistad-intervino mi amo dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa por la actitud de su hija-es un gran muchacho que cuenta con grandes habilidades y es muy estimado como toda su familia por la nuestra.

-el joven zabini solo sonrió pero en su mirar vi que las palabras de la señorita Ginny habían sido más adecuadas para él.

-aun no entiendo-bufe indignado-hasta donde sé, como ni usted ni su hijo no abofetearon a esa insoportable señorita. Ella me sonrió – ambos sabíamos de qué clase de señorita-remarco caustica-provenían aquellas palabras aunque no negare que dolían-admitió mientras buscaba unas llaves en su delantal, habíamos llegado a la gran casa para continuar con nuestro recorrido

Al entrar miles de sensaciones volvieron a invadirme y casi podía ver en el vestíbulo representada la escena que hace poco me había sido relatada. Al joven Ronald con su frescura innata, a su melliza rezagada y furiosa por ese motivo, al joven Harry con su traje y peinado de gente rica mucho más elegante que cualquiera , a John Murray con su soberbia hija de su brazo, orgulloso … y hasta a la servidumbre a un costado y entre esos rostros a uno conocido...

-este es el comedor donde se desarrollo la cena-me informo raptándome de mi concentración mientras nos dirigíamos a una espaciosa habitación, en el centro una gran mesa de roble hacía gala de su calidad.

-aquí estaba sentada la señorita hermione-recordo mientras tocaba la primera silla de la derecha- a su lado estaba Harry y luego el sr zabini, a su frente-me indico señalando la silla que había ocupado la primogénita- estaba la señora Cecilia, el señorito Ronald y la señorita ginebvra y obviamente el sr John a la cabecera. En ese instante fui consciente de un pequeñísimo detalle que no podía creer que me hubiese pasado desapercibido – y la señora annette? Pregunte

-bueno ella estaba algo enferma, recuerda que le dije que su salud era delicada? Inquirió a lo que asentí- por lo que su hija mayor ocupo su lugar presidiendo y disponiendo del servicio para la cena.

-no hubiese sido lógico que ese lugar lo ocupara la madre del sr John, la señora Cecilia?-me extrañe.

La señora Weasley asintió-supongo que por eso el joven zabini estuvo creído gran parte de la cena que la señorita Hermione era la esposa del sr John a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edad hasta que la señorita luna con su habitual sinceridad brutal lo saco de su malentendido "oh no, ella no es la esposa de su padre-recuerdo que dijo-pero como es su favorita ocupa el lugar de su madre" el sr zabini casi se atraganto con su sopa al escuchar aquellas palabras, mas el resto solo se lanzo miradas de soslayo pero no mostraron mas signos de perplejidad incomoda demasiados acostumbrados estaban al carácter particular de la señorita luna como para mostrarse alarmados o remotamente incómodos.

-permanecerá algún tiempo en Linton joven zabini?-pregunto la señora Cecilia con un marcado y fingido interés para cortar la tensión. Este asintió aun recuperándose de su ahogo-claro-respondió-Linton es muy hermoso y planeo quedarme una buena temporada, la señora Cecilia y su nieta favorita adoptaron el mismo semblante de triunfo y goce.

-pero…-al escucharse la voz de la señorita luna todos la miraron con distintos sentimientos en sus pupilas: preocupación, represión y diversión- como puede decir usted que Linton es hermosos si ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, no es esta su primera visita y esta casa lo primero que contempla de el?

-claro. Respondió el joven azorado tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada si eso era posible- pero me imagino lo interesante que podría ser-termino balbuceando.

-interesante?-ironizo la señorita Hermione-si para usted un pequeño pueblo campestre es sinónimo de esa cualidad….

-linton tiene muchos entretenimientos-intervino Harry- numerosos senderos para caminatas rodeadas de naturaleza o para pasear a caballo o simplemente echarse a leer bajo un árbol, sin ir más lejos se aproxima la temporada de caza, yo creo firmemente que para una mente abierta y resuelta cualquier lugar puede tener cualidad de….interesante.-termino, mirando sugestivamente a la señorita que siempre altiva y necia esta vez solo pudo agachar la mirada.

El señor zabini ajeno a todo este circo pronto se vio interesado por la temporada de caza –mis criados algo habían comentado-decía feliz de contar, quizás, con una buena excusa que prolongara y justificara de manera más elegante su estancia que el simple cortejo a una damisela que apenas conocía.

-y donde es que usted piensa alojarse? Hablo el señor John por primera vez.

-en donelley señor-informo, ganándose, aun mas, la estima valorativa de abuela y nieta.

-Donelley es una estancia que no se halla muy lejos de aquí y es una de las más elegantes de la región aunque no supera a casa Murray en espacio- y asomándose por un gran ventanal me señalo hacia el oeste.- la cena transcurrió sin mayores altercados-retomo su relato mientras se perdía en el paisaje que el ventanal permitía contemplar- aunque las constantes miradas de mi hijo hacia la señorita Hermione y de esta a él no me pasaron desapercibidas, ni a mí ni a uno de los integrantes de la familia Murray. Como así tampoco pude dejar de preocuparme cuando mi hijo llego después de por lo menos dos horas de terminada la reunión con una ancha sonrisa enmarcando su rostro y su pelo engominado bastante desacomodado.

* * *

Este cap es cortito lo se es que para el siguiente pienso dar un pequeño giro y lo que tengo ideado no lo puedo incluir aquí, se imaginan que es lo que paso con Harry? Quien mas aparte de Molly se dio cuenta de las miradas de Harry y Hermione? …

Gracias a los reviews! Caro.


	4. recuerdos

**Capitulo 4 recuerdos.**

***

Londres-1935

No se sentía culpable, después de todo se lo debía, el lo sabía y por eso permanecía callado y sufría, sufría como ella, quizás de distinta manera pero el dolor era dolor, desgarra y consume con la misma intensidad por eso, solo a veces, sentía compasión por el pero más por sí misma y solo entre esas cuatro paredes podía ser ella, consumirse, regocijarse en su miseria y reproches, en su amor, en su odio…

* * *

**Flash back****. **_Linton 1931 _

_- _supongo que esta recreación también es propia de una mente abierta y dispuesta-le ironizo mientras observaba hermana en la mesa de juegos dispuesta para recrear al invitado.

Harry meneo la cabeza sonriente –y supongo que este entretenimiento tampoco es de su agrado-afirmo más que pregunto.

-el juego es más un vicio que un placer-le recito en respuesta.

-acaso el placer no es un vicio?-retruco vivazmente el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa-además si uno es morigerado puede entregarse al placer sin caer en el extremo del vicio.

-así que solamente no soy ni resuelta ni de mente abierta tampoco morigerada –exclamo en expresión de falsa sorpresa y leve ofensa,

-jamás he pronunciado su nombre señorita-respondió Harry imitando su tono de voz.

-señorita?-esta vez todo matiz de ironía o fingida sorpresa desapareció de su voz-desde cuando usas tanta formalidad conmigo?

-desde que has dejado de ser Hermione-le respondió sin detenimiento pero sin el valor suficiente para esperar una respuesta se incorporo de su asiento para dirigirse fuera del salón.

Considerando que no se había despedido sopeso que irse sin hacerlo sería un acto de mala educación de su parte por lo que se detuvo en la gran entrada de la casa a contemplar el cielo salpicado de estrellas no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba, la salsa que orquestaban sus tacos en el adoquín eran música que ya conocía fue por eso que al escuchar su voz no se sorprendió, tal vez en su interior intuyo que lo seguiría o tal vez lo deseo tanto que su anhelo se convirtió en realidad.

-no sabes lo difícil que es para mí-

-lo difícil que es tu vida acomodada Hermione? No claro que no lo puedo imaginar-le replico irónico y exaltado mientras se giraba para mirarla.

-lo difícil que es estar lejos de ti!-lo contradijo en un chillido irritado. Harry sorprendido por las palabras de la joven quedo estático solo atinando a observarla, perplejo, mientras su vestido largo flameaba alrededor de su delgada figura y con brazos temblorosos se abrigaba del viento y el llanto.

-tu decidiste que no podíamos seguir viéndonos sin siquiera darme una explicación de por qué no debíamos ser amigos-le recrimino en voz queda al recuperarse un gramo de la consternación ante el tamaño de aquella confesión.

Hermione permaneció en silencio recordando aquella lejana tarde en la que después de volver de Londres se dirigió a la casa del moreno para decirle que ya no debían ser afines. Al no ver respuesta y lejos de preocuparse por las formalidades de la despedida con la familia Murray, Harry dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- amigos-susurro la castaña entrecortadamente por el llanto aunque sin perder su tinte irónico, al escucharla no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y replicar.

-jamás te atrevas a decir lo difícil que te es permanecer alejada de mi cuando fui yo, a pesar de todo, quien soporto tus humillaciones y necedades sin sentido- verla con ese aspecto tan frágil lo devoraba, lo consumía y contradictoriamente le brindaba las fuerzas necesarias para desahogarse.-tu decidiste que nuestros caminos se separaran y lo que se ha roto ya no puede enmendarse.

-te crees que eres el único que sufre? Jamás pensaste que al romperte a ti lo he hecho conmigo misma, sufro lo que sufres y no he padecido ni tus humillaciones ni necedades porque eres demasiado noble y maduro para eso..Pero he sufrido el verte alejado de mi día a día y si me atrevo a decirlo!-bramo extendiendo sus brazos - Me he ganado ese derecho porque desde el día que quebré nuestra relación no he dejado de morir…ya no siento …mi cuerpo y mente han superado el dolor de tan invadidos que se vieron del mismo…es por el único motivo que pude permanecer lejos de ti..Es por el único motivo que puedo hacerlo…

-y ahora puedes hacerlo?- separando la poca distancia entre ellos Harry subió los peldaños de la entrada y se planto a su frente deseando que sucumbiera, deseando ambos abandonarse allí mismo….

**End flash back **

* * *

Hermione nublo su mente tratando de impedir el flujo de recuerdos pero los besos de Harry, sus manos nerviosas alrededor de su cintura e incluso el latido acompasado de sus corazones se colaba inevitablemente contra su voluntad aun tenia perpetuado el sabor de sus labios dulces en los suyos como veneno grabado a fuego y se volvió a preguntar porque había cedido a sus deseos y porque no lo había hecho antes, que hubiese sido peor.

El nunca la había comprendido, ni siquiera ella misma lo hacía a veces.

Recordó sus clases en Londres a cargo de la señora pince, el roce social y la vida urbana que había experimentado en aquellos años le habían hecho ver la diferencia entre ellos, el destino que cada uno, tan distinto, iban tomando con la edad misma fue en ese momento que supo, que creyó saber, que ambos no podían continuar en la misma línea. Ella había continuado con su designio o eso era lo que pensaba…..había intentado desviarse….y fue un error….sus convicciones primarias, a pesar de su abrumar, habían sido certeras…ella y Harry no debían estar juntos….simplemente él lo había querido así….ella lo arriesgo todo, así pago su inconsciencia, sintiendo el dolor y la humillación que una vez ella misma le había infligido. El jamás la amo….o tal vez la belleza y coquetería estaban en un nivel más alto de su escalafón ..tal vez ella jamás lo había conocido…simplemente siempre había sido una idiota…simplemente quizás el amor no existía. Unos golpes en la puerta a modo de llamado la sobresaltaron.

-disculpe señorita-se dispenso en voz queda la criada algo temerosa del genio de su ama – su padre ha llegado del hospital desea hablar con usted.

Hermione se dirigió lenta al despacho de John Murray, lo cierto era que no le importaba si traía buenas o malas noticias del hospital muy poco le importaba el destino del familiar que allí se encontraba.

-adelante- respondió su padre con voz dura al escuchar los leves llamados en la puerta.-padre, joane me ha dicho que deseas hablarme.

-Hermione-le dijo- ella ha muerto. La chica miro a su padre imperturbable, solido como una roca, sin mostrar emoción alguna tal como ella misma.

-abandonaremos la ciudad?-se intereso.

-no lo creo, por lo menos tu no lo harás y donde estés tu estaré yo, solo debo informarme si nuestra casa encontró nuevo dueño.

-viajaras a Linton?- le pregunto su hija.

-claro, sé que hay alguien que desea poseerla pero quiero saber si es digno de ella…, me resulta difícil desprenderme.

-pues a mí no- Hermione retiro la mirada de la su padre, no quería que supiera que allí había vivido los peores momentos de su vida…jamás deseaba volver a pisar Linton, mucho menos casa Murray…..aunque las miserias de su vida la acompañaran donde estuviera.

***

* * *

Hola! Sigo con los capítulos cortos! Bueno he cambiado la forma de narrar pero seguire como hasta ahora solo que agregare capítulos de este tipo para aclarar ciertos detalles que de otra forma no podría hacer porque la historia la cuenta Molly desde su perspectiva, bue asi que ahora se sabe que paso esa noche de la cena y porque llego Harry todo despeinado y feliz :D lo que parece es que no están juntos, porque??????? Hermione está en Londres como ven y alguien murió……Harry donde estará? Y el resto de la flia???

Gracias por los reviews!

A **gamelos **le respondo que el detalle de Ginny con respecto a su nombre completo en minúscula solo fue un error de ortografía como el color de cabello de Molly….simples errores (¿?) …. Ellos están en 1935…y lo que Molly cuenta actualmente está situado hace 4 años atrás o sea en 1931 en el flash back lo aclaro así como también lo trate con respecto a porque cambio igual fue un pantallazo… y si te hace acordar a orgullo y prejuicio es porque amo esa novela y no puedo evitar basarme en cierto detalles ..lo mismo me ocurre con cumbres borrascosas y expiación, deseo y pecado….amo las novelas de época una muy buena..becoming jane …basada en jane austen. Cada vez que surgan dudas solo a preguntar! Gracias por tus reviews.


	5. malas intenciones

**Capitulo 5 malas intenciones.**

* * *

- mis sospechas de que la repentina felicidad de mi hijo y mi consecuente preocupación de que tenían una correlación con la señorita Hermione se disiparon en menos de lo que canta un gallo de igual manera que supe que mis sospechas de que la señorita Ginny lo sabia tan bien como yo eran certeras –continuo, con la mirada aun perdida en el horizonte de la pradera.-ahora iremos al lugar donde ocurrió un episodio puntual.-me dijo despegando la vista del verde paisaje.

Nos trasladamos a las caballerizas en un infrecuente silencio, supuse que estaría recordando lo que pensaba contarme o bien que lo recordaba muy bien y no era de su agrado ese episodio. Ella iba caminando unos pasos adelantada mientras el sol desprendía matices de sus cabellos sujetos en un desprolijo rodete.

-los acontecimientos posteriores a la fiesta no son sobresalientes-me dijo de repente- solo que por dos semanas Harry sonreía más que de costumbre, parecía ligeramente distraído y desaparecía de vez en cuando sin explicaciones razonables de donde se metía y siempre pero siempre olía a la señorita Hermione, a su caro perfume de maderas y vainilla. Cuando la observe detenidamente vi que su mirada se perdía en una dirección conocida….la modesta y cálida casa de su pertenencia.

-yo estaba lavando en la cocina mientras mi hijo afilaba un cuchillo en la puerta cuando vi a la señorita Ginny acercarse, supe instantáneamente que habría problemas-me dijo mientras retiraba la vista del horizonte más yo no pude despegarla, podía ver al jovencito sentado en el umbral de su hogar y a una muchacha tan hermosa como soberbia acercarse a él.

-mi hijo en realidad simulaba estar ocupado en una tarea-continuo- el estaba observando.

La mire con verdaderos signos de interrogación plasmados en mi cara, ella sonrió y prosiguió.

- Como le conté el señor zabini se instalo en nuestro pueblo pero no entablo demasiadas amistades por lo que cansado luego de un tiempo de que su única diversión fuera cortejar a una niña caprichosa un amigo suyo de la ciudad vino a su auxilio, el joven solo pensaba quedarse dos semanas en Donelley pero los ojos castaños de mi otra señorita prolongaron su visita.

En ese instante comprendí que era lo que Harry observaba.

- las señoritas y sus dos cortejantes se disponían a pasear en caballo, y mi hijo no podía quitar su mirada celosa del joven aristócrata que se desprendía en halagos y atenciones sobre su amada. No es que la señorita Hermione le prestara demasiada atención pero el joven era muy inteligente y mundano y aquello era más que suficiente para impactarla y merecer su compañía.

-motivo de sobra para que su hijo estuviese celoso- aventure. Ella asintió- mi hijo era maravilloso señor langdon-me contesto con su voz llena de orgullo-no solo era guapo, era inteligente y lo que es más importante una excelente persona, integro y rebosante de buenas intenciones, no tenía nada que celarle a ningún muchacho pero yo entendía su inseguridad, pues el joven que cortejaba a la señorita Hermione era muy rico tanto o más que su amigo el señor zabini y con alguien que ha nacido y vivido toda su vida en un palacio de oro no se sabe que esperar, Harry era muy consciente de la vida de lujos a la que estaba acostumbrada la señorita como así también de que el no podría dársela, de lo que no estaba seguro era de que ella estuviera dispuesta a abandonarla por él.

Asentí y comprendí la amargura que habría de haber sufrido el hijo de mi interlocutora y me compadecí de que ese buen muchacho fuese a nacer en un nido de serpientes mezquinas y ambiciosas.

-la señorita Ginny se acerco gritando su nombre a viva voz y con el gozo de la burla plasmado en su timbre-continuo relatando mientras me continuaba mostrando el interior de las caballerizas, amplio y un tanto abandonado.- debes ir a ensillar los caballos! le exigió recalcándole que esos hombres eran ricos y elegantes pero que de animales no entendían nada, la nota de malicia se filtraba en cada silaba y mi hijo no lo ignoro, pero él supo guardar silencio, gesto muy raro en el-me confió con un sonrisa desganada- pero creo que su orgullo lo comedio, el temor a la menor de demostración de celos ante la señorita Ginny nivelo su impulsivo carácter. Y sin mostrar emoción alguna abandono su pantomina y se dirigió a las caballerizas.

-por supuesto que se imagina que la única intención de la señorita Ginny era regocijarse con el sufrimiento de mi hijo y la incomodidad de su hermana- soltó como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.- Thomas, uno de los empleados, estaba muy cerca de las caballerizas y lo obvio, tomándose el trabajo de caminar unos cinco metros hasta nuestra casa para pedírselo exclusivamente a Harry excusándose en la inutibilidad citadina de los otros jóvenes mozos.

-todos la juzgaban de frívola y tonta señor langdon, pero créame ginevra Murray no tenía ni un cabello de tonta- y con un suspiro cargado de un dolor que pretendió simular se dispuso a continuar el recorrido.

-que sucedió después?-me anime a aventurar, no sin sentirme en cierto sentido insolente.

-no sé que le habrán dicho-me contesto-pero regreso cabizbajo y no volteo a ver ni una vez como su dama iba en caballo a pasear con otro hombre pero ella no le quito la vista de encima hasta que le fue humanamente posible.

El recorrido termino en ese lugar y con esas palabras, el atardecer no tardaba en llegar y un viaje de duración considerable me esperaba hacia el pueblo, como todo aventurero curioso había decidido dispensar del coche para cabalgar y así disfrutar del paisaje lo que urgía aun mas mi partida. Me despedí de la amable señora prometiéndole una decisión al día siguiente pero desde que partí la adquisición de "casa Murray" fue mi último pensamiento.

Al galope de mi corcel lo acompañó el incesante sonido de mis reflexiones …"lobo con piel de cordero..eso era ginevra Murray?

* * *

Primero, primero, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar a los que lean mi historia y segundo también disculpas por subir algo taaaann cortito, es que necesito reacomodar ideas y las maneras de expresarlas…gracias por leerme! Besos! Carola.


End file.
